waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Mulan II
Mulan II is a 2004 American direct-to-video Disney animated film directed by Darrell Rooney and Lynne Southerland and is a sequel to the 1998 animated film Mulan (originally releases in theaters). The entire cast from the first film returned, except for Eddie Murphy (Mushu), Miriam Gargoyles (The Matchmaker), Chris Sanders (Little Brother) and Matthew Wilder (Ling's singing voice). Murphy and Margolyes were replaced by Mark Moseley and April Winchell; Little Brother was voiced by Frank Welker and Gedde Watanabe does his own singing for the sequel. Mulan II features Mulan and her new fiancé, General Li Shang on a special mission: escorting the Emperor's three daughters across the country to meet their soon-to-be fiancés. The film deals with arranged marriages, loyalty, relationships, making choices, trust and finding true love. Unlike its predecessor, which gained critical acclaim, this film was poorly received by critics. Plot A month after the events of the first film, General Shang asks Mulan for her hand in marriage, and she happily accepts. Hearing about their engagement, Mushu is thrilled for them, until the leader of the ancestors informs him that if Mulan gets married, he will lose his job as a guardian dragon and have to leave Mulan and his pedestal, which is his place of honor as a guardian. The ancestors are happy with this because Mulan would be getting married to Shang, and would become a part of his family, which would require her to have his family ancestors and guardians. Wanting to keep his job and his friend, Mushu attempts to tear the couple apart, having noticed that they are not very compatible, while Cri-Kee tries to foil his attempts, and keep the couple together. Meanwhile, the Emperor calls upon Mulan and General Shang to escort his three daughters, Princess Mei, Ting-Ting and Su, across China to be betrothed to three princes so that an alliance can be formed with the kingdom of Qui Gong. If the task is not completed within three days, the alliance will crumble, and the Mongols will destroy China. Mulan and Shang set out, along with Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, to safely escort the princesses to their new kingdom. Unfortunately, the princesses fall in love with Yao, Ling and Chien-Po and Mulan, who has long believed arranged marriages are wrong, decides to go against her orders and, despite Shang's wishes, stop the joining of the kingdoms. Mushy attempts to cause problems for Mulan and Shang, but fails only to get stomped on by Mulan's horse. In despair, he causes the carriage to roll away with the princesses and Yao, Ling and Chien-Po. Seeing that they're heading towards a cliff, Mulan and Shang rush to the rescue, and try to get the princesses to safety. This fails, and the carriage is destroyed while everyone falls into the river, unharmed. On the night of the carriage's destruction, Chien-Po, Ling and Yao take the princesses out to a village, and declare their love for them. Meanwhile, Mushu tricks Shang into thinking Mulan is taking advantage of him. While traveling through bandit country Mushu is pressured by Cri-Kee to confess to Mulan what he had done. Although Mulan is angered by what Mushu tried to do, at the same time, she is enlightened about the news, and she attempts to reconcile with Shang, only to be attacked by Mongols moment later. While saving the princesses, the bridge Mulan and Shang are standing on breaks, leaving the two dangling off by a loose rope. Realizing that the rope can only support the weight of one person, Shang sacrifices his life to save Mulan, and allows himself to fall into the river below. Devastated by Shang's apparent death, Mulan continues on the trip alone to Qui Gong. Not wanting the princesses to be forced into a loveless marriage, she offers herself to marry one of the ruler's sons. Shang, who actually survived the fall, soon hears about the news, and rushes to stop the marriage, but the ruler denies it. Mushu decides to help by pretending to be the Great Golden Dragon of Unity, and forces the ruler to stop the marriage. Still under the guise of the Great Golden Dragon, Mushu marries Mulan and Shang, and releases the princesses from their vows. Some time later, Mulan and Shang officially get married back home, and after the wedding, Shang combines the family temples, meaning that Mushu gets to keep his job, much to the ancestor's dismay. In his happiness, Mushu accidentally reveals himself to Shang, even though Mulan had already told Shang about him. Cast * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan (sung by Lea Salonga) * Mark Moseley as Mushu * B.D. Wong as General Li Shang * Lucy Liu as Princess Mei (sung by Beth Blankenship) * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Sandra Oh as Princess Ting-Ting (sung by Judy Kuhn) * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Lauren Tom as Princess Su (sung by Mandy Gonzalez) * Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po * Pat Morita as The Emperor of China * George Takei as First Ancestor Fa * June Foray as Grandmother Fa * Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li * Frank Welker as Cri-Kee and Little Brother * Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou * April Winchell as The Matchmaker * Jillian Henry as Sha-Ron * Keone Young as Lord Qin * Brian Tochi as The Palace Advisor * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Michelle Kwan, Tress MacNeille, Liliana Mumy, Rob Paulsen & Kevin Michael Richardson * ADR loop group: Cam Clarke, David Cowgill, Rachel Crane, Elisa Gabrielli, Jackie Gonneau, Angela Haney, Wendy Hoffman, Karen Huie, Art Kimbro, Mark Robert Myers, Melissa Osser, Zoe Poll, Grace Rolek, Dina Sherman & André Sogliuzzo Songs * Lesson Number One (performed by Lea Salonga (background vocals: Deena Brooks, Ann Brown, Victoria Fischette, Teri Eiko Koide, Susie Stevens-Logan, Valerie Lotito, Rowen Merrill, Zoe Merrill, Haeley Moore, Meagan Moore, Bobbi Page, Jessica Rotter, Laurie A. Schillinger, Jeanine Tesori and Terry Wood) (additional vocal performance by Ming-Na Wen)) * A Girl Worth Fighting For Redux (performed by Harvey Fierstein, Jerry Tondo, Gedde Watanabe and Randy Crenshaw) * Like Other Girls (performed by Beth Blakenship, Mandy Gonzalez and Judy Kuhn) * (I Wanna Be) Like Other Girls (performed by Atomic Kitten) * Here Beside Me (performed by Hayley Westenra) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Mulan II/International. Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Jennifer Blohm Category:Films directed by Darrell Rooney Category:Films directed by Lynne Southerland Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely Category:Disney Princess Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:2004 films Category:Walt Disney Animation Japan